Rescue me, Doyle
by Noxin
Summary: Alice James is stuck in the middle of the outbreak in London, she along with the others battle their way through the streets. But will Doyle be able to save her? Doyle/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so, I am doing NO MORE chapters for 'Down with the Sickness' the Ginger Snaps fan fic with Sam/OC because I am getting no reviews.**_  
_**I did say that I wouldn't be one of those writers who said, 'I need a certain amount of reviews to post a chapter,' but I need some encouragement from y'all.**_

_**So, I will NOT do another chapter until I have one review, I don't care if it is a flamer, I just need some feedback. So this story is a 28 Weeks Later fanfic with Doyle/OC.**_  
_**I will post another chapter each time I get a review, only one. Feel free to do more though :)**_

**Chapter 1**

When the outbreak occured in London, I was in Spain, Barcelona. Of course, the outbreak was all over the news and I knew most of my family were dead. It was hard to digest; the fact all my family and friends were most likely dead, or as the newsreporter called it, zombies. I did have one friend though, Kylie Williams.

Kylie worked in the next door office to mine back at the publishing office.

I hadn't really conversed with her in work but when we realised that we were both going to Spain for our vacation, we agreed on sharing a Hotel Room and actually became quite close friends.

'Alice?' I turned around at the sound of my name, Kylie was standing there, solemn looking. Since we found out about the outbreak last week, none of us had cracked a smile.

Not once.

She looked back at the television and I put my coffee mug down and joined her on the couch, US ARMY QUARANTINE LONDON read the headline underneath the 2 newsreporters.

'Wow,' I breathed, 'that's another thing we owe them.'

Kylie glanced at me, 'we owe them for good this time though if they actually manage to contain the infection.'

I nodded and swallowed, let out a breath and turned away as they showed images of my home, London, in tatters. Exploded and demolished buildings. People on the floor, dead or dying, rubble littering the floors.

It was killing me being here safe and sound in sunny Spain while my family were there, dead or worse, fighting for their lives in that place.

But then the male reporter said something which made me snap my attention back to the screen and Kylie gasp.

'All UK citizens can now return back to London, I repeat, all citizens can now return back to London under strict medical analysis and US Army orders.'

My heart stopped, we can go back?

Kylie grabbed my hand as he finished, 'a military plane will be sent to each country to transport you back. Please get in touch with General Blake to arrange.'

I didnt have time to process most of that information though as Kylie jumped up, grabbed the Hotel phone and dialled the number that appeared on the screen.

Once again, turning away from the television, I felt guilt. Now it was all okay, we can come back. Brilliant.

'Yes.'

Looking at Kylie who was gripping the phone with such intensity, she spoke again, 'yes. Me and my friend. Alice James. I am Kylie Williams. Spain, Barcelona. Of course. Thank you.'

She put down the phone and put a hand to her heart, 'they are sending a plane here. Apparently there are another hundred people in this country that have called. But we are leaving tomorrow. 6AM sharp.'

She put a hand to her head in a mocking salute and for the first time in a while, we both smiled. A sad smile, but a smile.

'Alice! You ready?'

I zipped up my suitcase and took one last look around the bedroom, it was bigger now.

'Yeah,' I said but mostly to myself as I heard Kylie shout again, 'come on!'

Picking up my lugging suitcase, I left the room and met her down the corridor as we walked to the lobby. It was bustling.

People arguing with eachother and I noticed then how many people were in the same position as Kylie and me.

They had to sit in their Hotel rooms and watch the constant names on TV that had died in London, praying one of them wasn't their family.

I had been unlucky with my parents, my Mum and Dad's name had been mentioned on the death list but my sister and brothers weren't which I guess could only mean one thing.

I knew that some people had managed to stay alive during the outbreak and had then spent hours or days in quarantine when the US Army arrived but my sister was only 13 and my brother was 10, after my parents died, they probably got infected.

'Whoa, it's busy.' Kylie said and I quickly grabbed the back of her shirt as she guided us through the people and out the doors. A plane could be seen just a few yards away and it was filling up quickly.

I figured Kylie was panicking because she breathed deeper and picked up her pace, dragging me along behind her. We reached the plane and a man wearing the typical army attire and a helmet was stood there ushering people on.

'Passports.' He said gruffly when I cleared my throat to get his attention.

Noticing a large gun on his back and a pistol on his hip, I felt awkward. He wasn't very good looking at all but he seemed nice enough.

Handing him our passports, he glanced from it back to us and then announced, 'make space! You! Move ahead, make some space!'

I dont know who he was talking to but they obviously obeyed because he then stepped aside and allowed us on. Taking our seats, I still felt awkward.

It was packed and I guess some people had snuck on because there were some people sitting on others laps or hiding on the floor because they couldnt find a seat, or risk getting caught.

Taking a deep breath, I put on my seatbelt and closed my eyes. After a month in Spain instead of a week, I was finally relieved to be getting out of here.

'Passengers can now remove their seatbelts and aquire their luggage, plane has now landed.'

The monotone voice was enough to bring me out of my stupor although it was nearly impossible to actually sleep with all the ruckus around us.

The doors opened and I could just about see more Army men in full attire and holding guns. They ushered us off in single file and Kylie stayed behind me this time.

We saw others get off other planes and figured they had come from other countries, a boy and a girl caught my eye though, they were allowing childing back?

Kylie behind me interuppted my thoughts, 'look up there.'

She pointed to a large building with huge windows, a lone woman was stood there, she looked worried and a little annoyed.

Figuring waving would be a rather inappopriate thing to do, when she looked our way I just smiled a small smile. Which she returned gratefully.

Still in single file, we walked through the building, through corridors and past more army men.

'Just around to your right,' said one who pointed to the end and me and Kylie hurried on.

We walked through another corridor which had, 'ON WAY TO MEDICAL CENTRE,' printed on a sign above. Army men still holding guns were around every corner and I was starting to feel a little uneasy instead of safe.

But hey, how will I know until there is actually another outbreak and I am stuck in the middle of it to see how handy and how in control this US Army actually is.

_**So okay, that's Chapter 1, I am writing Chapter 2 and maybe Chapter 3 today too. So if you review really quickly I can upload them today. =]**_  
_**One review, all I need. For EACH chapter though.**_

_**~ Noxin**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, chapter 2. Thank you so much to MusicBeeQueen for reviewing! Thank her for the next chapter.. I need another review though for Chapter 3!**_

**Chapter 2**

I placed my chin on the stand as Kylie behind me laid on the metal table. I was five years younger than Kylie, making me 23.

The man in front of me but behind the eye scanner thing smiled at me kindly. I could see from the corner of my eye that girl and boy. She was obviously older and he must have been about 11 or 12.

They were brother and sister and from what I had heard, he had one brown eye and one green eye inherited from his mother. I had no idea where she was and didnt have time to think about it either when the man cleared his throat.

'Just look right here.' He shone a torch in my eye through the glass so it wasn't too bright and then turned around to face the computer as images of my brown eyes appeared on the screen.

'Okay, they seem normal. You were negative for any major diseases and afflictions, how old are you miss?'

'23,' I answered and cast a sideways glance at Kylie who gasped when the woman squirted some spray in her eye. Kylie was diabetic and was nervous if it would affect her returning back to London.

We were both relieved when the doctor had said it wouldnt be a problem except she would have to undergo some more tests.

'Okay, I think we're done,' I turned back to the man who grinned, 'welcome back to Britain.'

Their American accents were thick. And they seemed to cringe every time one of us Londoners spoke too, it was understandable I guess, they weren't used to it.

I stood up from my seat and waited around as Kylie finsihed up grasping a small green bag.

'What's that?' I asked pointing at it as we were ushered down more corridors and up an escalator. We had no idea where we going but we figured it would be better to just follow the instructions of the big army men with big guns.

'Insulin.' She said bluntly, her attention out the window. I gazed through too but the sight made me want to puke. Houses were trashed and Army men patrolled the streets.

Big yellow piles of carrier bags flooded the streets and fires were burning throughout.

I stepped closer and put my hand on the glass, I saw people throwing things on fires and gagged when I realised it was bodies. I looked down and took a deep breath,  
fighting the urge to just break down and cry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Kylie was stood there, she was looking out the window but then looked at me and smiled gently. I couldnt smile back but continued to walk down the corridor.

When we reached the end, a huge red train was in front of us. 'Move it.' Demanded a very tought looking miliatary woman.

We got on board and struggled to find 2 empty seats so we could sit together, we walked up and down the aisle and then spotted 2. Opposite the brother and sister.

We approached them and the older, blonde haired girl looked up at us.

'Mind if we sit there?' Kylie asked. She forced a smile and nodded. I took the seat opposite the boy and shot him a friendly smile when he looked my way. He returned it politely.

'I am Kylie by the way,' she told the girl who offered her hand and said, 'Tammy.' They shook hands and Tammy turned to look at her brother, 'this is my brother Andy.'

'Alice,' I said when she looked my way silently asking what my name was.

We had a small, rather comfortable conversation, more Kylie and Tammy doing the talking when another more friendly looking army woman spoke through a microphone,  
gathering attention from all passengers.

'Welcome all and we hope your flight was okay, currently, we are headed for the Greenzone; our area of security and reconstruction designated as District One.'

Her voice was polite and informative and me and Kylie shifted slightly so we could get a better look, I noticed Andy seemed more morbidly interested in watching the demolished city out the window.

The woman paused and then continued noticing our slightly confused expressions, 'District One is located on the Isle of Dogs. Although the Isle of Dogs is completely safe,  
the surrounding area of London is not.'

Andy gasped quietly and we turned to see what he was looking at. A house with bright bold white letters reading, 'I AM HERE' was painted on the roof of a house.  
A man on a ladder was spraying it off.

I didnt notice many of these streets, but it never occured to me how many people were here, helpless and dead.

I looked back at the woman whose tone turned softer, 'there are a large number of bodies still left to be cleared from the original outbreak of infection. Rats and dogs are prevalent;  
as is disease.'

I took a breath, so infection was still being found? On a regular basis? Now I understood why there was so many armed military around. The infection was not completely gone.

And that thought made my stomach flip and my mouth go dry.

'New arrivals are reminded for their own safety it is absolutely forbidden to cross the river and leave the security zone.'

I rolled my eyes, well yes! Who would want to leave the safe area? After the sight outside that met our eyes, I wouldnt even consider it.

The woman mentioned something about another 15,000 more people in the District One.. Whoa, out of like a million people who were usually walking the streets of London,  
you are lucky to find just a thousand in Asda.

'-dramatically increased military presence.'

My attention was back on the woman, I agreed with this, there were army men everywhere. And just to emphasize, we passed some sandbags with 2 heavilly armed men with a heavy piece of artillery in front of them.

'The US Army is responsible for your safety.'

And death, I thought silently looking back out the window only half listening to the woman now. Helicopters were landing in the free space provided around the city.

Tankers and trucks loaded with either guns or the clean up bags drove through the streets. I dont think I could ever imagine what kind of catastrophe the outbreak caused.

'Inside District One however, we believe you will pleasantly surprised,' the woman was grinning, 'we have hot and cold running water,' this seemed to catch Tammy's attention and she smiled.

'...24 hour electricity, a medical centre, a supermarket and even a pub.' Chuckles errupted throughout the train and Kylie was smiling now.

I looked back at Andy who was still forcing a smile.

Tammy caught his upset and tried to reassure him, 'we're nearly home.'

This seemed to make Andy smile more and I smiled too and leaned back on my chair. 'You think we'll have to work, Ali?'

I couldnt help but laugh and shot an incredulous look at my colleague and friend, 'no, I sincerely doubt it.'

The train began slowing and Army Men greeted us as I looked grimly out the windows, but then a man came into view which threw Tammy and Andy into hysterics.

'Dad, Dad!'

'That's your Dad?' I asked.

Tammy beamed and nodded, grabbing Andy's hand she said, 'it's Dad! Come on.'

And they ran down the aisle. Kylie giggled, it never occured to me they would have family there. Andy had mentioned his Mum, but there wasn't a woman present.

'Come on, let's go meet their dad.' She said as we all stood up to get offboard.

I saw Andy and Tammy eagerly waiting by the doors and when they opened, they stepped out. Kylie ran to get them though, 'hold up, stay close.'

We walked fast noticing their impatence and soon enough, Andy ran into his father's arms. Tammy close behind.

'Oh, I missed you so much.' The man said hugging his children. I looked away and around at all the people who were being reunited with friends and family.

I instantly felt guilty again and a little isolated, the only person I had now was Kylie.

'Kylie Williams.' I heard Kylie introduce herself and offer her hand, the man took it smiling like an idiot.

'And this is Alice,' Andy said before I could speak, I laughed when he grinned like he was thinking the same thing I was, I shook the man's hand but his smile faltered.

'Are you okay?' I asked concerned as he looked away from me, he seemed to get over it quickly and Andy and Tammy noticed it.

'Yes, fine. I'm Don.' He said smiling again then turned back to his kids, 'I never thought I would see you again, you know that?'

We said goodbye as he took them away and then me and Kylie looked at eachother, 'what was that about?'

I shrugged, 'no idea. Come on, let's find our house.'

And we followed in the direction Don, Tammy and Andy had gone.

District One was a change of scenary after all the destruction we had seen outside the walls.

More military instructed us into a hall and there we was met with fresh smelling food, I couldnt notice some though, they obviously hadnt hired a British chef.

'Ali! Over here!' Andy was waving at me frantically and I smiled and walked over as Kylie stared at the food.

I sat at their table. 'Hey Andy,' I said, turning to Tammy and Don I nodded at them before saying, 'hey.'

We talked more and I discovered that we were to be housed in an apartment block that Don was currently resident in too. Before long Kylie came over along with an army woman.

I recognised her as the medic that had analysed Andy and she talked to us more thoroughly about our housing arrangements and the infection and reminded us again that crossing the river was forbidden.

After an hour or so Scarlett, the woman, had to leave and then Don said that we could follow him to the apartment block we would be staying in.

There were people who were lugging suitcases around suggesting they were as new as me and Kylie but there were people that seemed to have been living there for longer since some of them were more than familiar with everything going on.

The armed men and women didnt phase them at all, the trucks constantly driving around and even the machine guns placed at near enough every street corner was just a minor detail to them.

To me however, it was a huge uncomfortable presence.

'What about this place, then, Andy? Eh?' Don asked trying to make him feel some excitement. I chuckled at Andy and Tammy's faces. Beaming.

I looked up and breathed, 'wow,' the apartment building was huge. And probably housed all of the current residents in District One.

'It's 25 floors. We have the penthouse up there. Believe me.'

Tammy laughed and I noticed Kylie's awkwardness and hesitation. I looked back around, 'you okay?'

She had stopped in her tracks, 'I dont want to be at the top.'

I laughed and took her hand guiding her back to the entrance where Don, Tammy and Andy were waiting patiently, 'come on, it will be okay.'

Out of all the things that were surrounding us right now, she was more terrified of living on the top floor.

'So, what do you do here Don?' I asked remembering he mentioned working here.

'What do I do? I'm a section officer. I keep the lights on, the water running, the heat running. See this? Look.'

He took out an ID card and showed it to all of us, 'it says, Triple A - "access all areas". That's me. I basically run the place, you know.'

Andy and Tammy rolled their eyes at his bragging nature and I laughed at them.

'No, you're the caretaker really, aren't you?' Tammy said curtly but jokingly.

We walked into the building but the doors suddenly locked and an alarm sounded, my heart fell into my stomach and back into my throat.

We turned back to look at Don, 'no, I run the place.'

I calmed and let out a nervous laugh along with the others, Kylie took Andy's hand and together we went into the building.

'Floor 25, Room 5.' The receptionist told me as we asked for our room. I heard Kylie whimper a little, and turned back around, 'is there any way we could have a lower room?'

The receptionist shook her head without even checking and I made a face at her before walking away, 'responsible for our safety, my ass.'

'If I commit suicide, it's on your head.' Kylie said over her shoulder at her before we ascended the stairs to the top floor.

We walked in and the first thing we seen was the huge window pane opposite us. The living room was seperated from the kitchen by a single partial wall.

The colour was cream and it looked spotless. Practical furniture was in the house and when we took a look at our bedrooms, 2 single bed, neatly made, were there.

A box with some simple clothing and washing necessities laid on top them with a note saying, 'Welcome to your home.'

I inwardly smiled but I couldnt look at Kylie as she began unpacking and throwing away any clothes she didnt like. 'You wanna have this?'

Looking over, she was holding up a black long sleeved plain shirt, I shook my head and she threw it to the other side of the room.

I couldnt help but notice the large window in the bedroom and instantly felt like my privacy was being invaded, I only had to walk a few steps to reach it since my bed was closest to it but there was no string to pull the curtains or blinds.

A sign on the wall next to it made me cringe, 'For Safety Reasons, Please Do Not Attempt To Block Window View.'

Kylie came up behind me, 'shit,' I heard her say as she read it. I smiled and fought back a chuckle, 'lucky we aint got guys because sex would be awkward.'

She laughed and went back to her own bed, 'the Army have rifle men up there. They just check in. They wanna help us, Ali.'

I bit the inside of my cheek in thought, turning away from the window I went back to the kitchen to explore the food.

Night time approached quickly. After deciding not to go out, Kylie and I explored the rest of the apartment and discovered that Don and the kids lived just across the hall.

Kylie had fell asleep earlier on as I continued watching some TV to get an update. Images of us getting off the plane made me turn it off though, we were famous for returning back to a country in ruins after a huge apocalypse.

I walked into the bedroom and mentally kicked myself that I couldnt draw the curtains, so I changed in the bathroom and braced a hand on the window looking out.

I couldnt see any of the said Army Rifle guys, a few lights, traffic and helicopters circling the sky sure, but no people. Looked like people tended to stay off the streets at night.

Regardless if it is now a safe zone.

I got into bed, switched off my lamp and slept soundly for the first time in ages. I was home, it wasnt much, but it was home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I will be mentioning each reviewer in every single chapter just for a reminder how important your message is to me; even if it is severe negative criticism.**_

_**So, to start, thank you MusicBeeQueen, I agree with you, we do need more Doyle/OC, he is awesome =] Thank you so much also to PennyPucci, Chapter 4 is in the works all because of you! **_

**Chapter 3**

I woke up first that morning, feeling like someone was watching me. Rolling over, it felt weird to see the open window just glaring at us, we might as well have been naked.

Feeling the sudden urge to get out the room, I got up and glanced at the sleeping Kylie in the next bed before going to the kitchen to make a much needed cup of coffee.

I wasnt long before I heard the shuffling of feet and the bedroom door open revealing a very messy looking Kylie, bed hair and all. Although, I couldn't have looked much better.

'Morning.' I said as I was huddled on the sofa, hot coffee between my hands.

She grunted in acknowledgement and went over to pour herself some juice. 28 years old, she was still the kind of person who was cranky in the mornings and even more crankier if she didnt get what she wanted.

Vaguely reminded my of my 13 year old sister. New teenager and a constant scowl each morning.

'I hate that damn window,' I sighed as she sat across from me in the arm chair and collapsed. Juice in hand and feet on the coffee table.

She glanced at me before turning a little to look out the huge window in the living room, knowing what she was about to say I answered, 'not the point. Watching someone in their living room is something entirely different than watching someone sleep in their bedroom.'

Kylie put an arm over her eyes and took another swig of juice, I was a little hurt she didnt feel like having a conversation today. So I bit my lip in frustration.

Then something caught my eye and I put my mug down and approached the wide window. Still in my tank top and jogging bottoms, I stood there for the world to see, but I didnt care.

Kylie looked up and said something for the first time this morning, 'Ali? What are you doing?'

A helicopter was flying towards the river, no, across the river out of the safe zone. Army men were running out of the safe area too. What was going on?

I squinted to get a better look but then something else caught my eye, movement on the rooftop of another building across from me.

I looked that way, an army man, a very gorgeous one at that, rifle in hand was waving at me to catch my attention.

Raising a brow and crossing my arms I prepared myself for the telling off, obviously staring out the window and looking for the commotion was wrong.

I saw a grin on the mans face before he pointed behind me, indicating I should step away from the window.

'I think he wants you to go away.' Kylie said, her tone softer but her attention was on the helicopter and the men rushing around the streets too.

'Yeah,' I said turning slightly but keeping my gaze on the Army guy. Smirking though, he turned back around and I took Kylie's hand directing her away from the window too.

Man, he was good looking. But I felt embaressed knowing he was one of the people that was watching me, every move I made in my own house.

I heard Kylie sigh as we gathered clothes from the dresser and took in turns going into the bathroom to change.

'Wanna go shopping?' Kylie asked. It wasnt the typical excited invitation though, it was more like, wanna go shopping just because we have fuck all else to do?

I shrugged, 'might as well.'

Grabbing my bag and the apartment key card, we left.

Admittedly, it was hard to shop with all the constant looks you are getting from the Military but it was okay nonetheless. The shops were just scattered around recklessly though with small garages and Army drop points seperating them.

I looked at Kylie and she seemed more happier now she was in her element. Kylie loved shopping.

Although we were refused when she asked if she could take all her Spanish clothes with her on the plane back to Britain.

A few hours later, a lunch and a few glares at the male Army personell who sniggered when we cursed at the truck that almost knocked us over, we went back to the apartment block.

But hearing someone call my name, I turned around, 'Don?'

Don appeared and looked worried, 'Tammy and Andy crossed the river. They found their mother.'

Say what? Was the only thing in my mind. 'She was dead?'

'Obviously not! I told them she was because... Well, because I thought she was, but they found her!' He spluttered.

Kylie shifted uncomfortably and I handed her the apartment key card and our bags telling her she could carry on going on in house.

'Where are they now?' I asked concerned and slightly sympathetic towards him. He paused and took a breath, 'Uh, in quarantine, yeah in quarantine.'

I nodded my head and walked behind him to see them, Don didnt follow and I figured that was for the best, he had told his children their mother had died and now they had discovered her.

It was a big blow and it was understandable they were mad at him.

Turning the corner for the US Army Base, I told them I was their cousin and was following another armed man into a room.

Behind the glass, I saw Tammy and Andy, they looked surprised but happy to see me and I put my hand on the window, 'are you okay?' I mouthed.

They both nodded and I stayed with them for a while, not much conversation could be had because they couldnt hear me and the man refused to put the intercom on.

I left after a bit and returned back to the apartment, the streets were empty due to it being night time and it made me on edge.

Kylie was looking out the window when I got back, she seemed happy to see me, 'Alice! There's something going on!'

I rushed to the window for the second time that day and looked out as people were rushing around and helicopters circling the sky prepared to land or were preparing to fly away.

'What's going on?' I asked quietly. Glancing at her, she was shaking her head, her eyes still peering out into the darkness.

'How're Tammy and Andy?' She asked just as quietly, I swallowed, 'they're okay.'

Then the lights went out and it looked like all the lights all over the city had gone out too, grasping Kylie's hand, I pulled her to me and we stayed like that until Emergency Lights flickered overhead.

An alarm sounded above us and a voice told us to go to the containment zone.

Leaving everything behind, we rushed out to be met with other residents in the building to be rushing out as well. We crossed the street and army men were rushing us into the base.

I felt a small annoyance figuring I had only just left there moments before. It was even busier in there and it was hard to breathe let alone walk.

'Alice!'

I turned around to find Scarlet holding onto Andy's and Tammy's hand. They were being pushed from all sides and me and Kylie struggled to keep put as they caught up.

Andy took my hand and with me still holding Kylie's we were reunited and again, violently pushed from all sides as we descended the stairs into said Containment Area.

Scarlet stopped when she reached the Army man which caused someone to fall into Kylie pushing her hand off mine and her stumbling away.

'Kylie!' I screamed reaching out but she was pushed down the hall.

'Sir, these people are with me. It's important they are kept protected. I need to get them out of here.' Scarlet hurriedly told the Army man.

I was still trying to get a glimpse at where Kylie had gone but figured we could see eachother when we reached the containment area.

'It's Code Red! I cannot let you-' The man argued.

Me and Andy were being aggresively pushed around and before I could hit the man, someone barged into Andy, causing him to let go and get dragged down the corridor.

And guess who was attatched to Andy's another hand... That's right. Me.

'Andy!' Tammy shouted as Scarlett screamed my name too. I kept a tight grip on Andy as we were forced down the steps the opposite way from Tammy and Scarlett.

'Stay with me alright?' I told Andy. I held him tight as we descended downwards and a red light overhead illuminated on our faces.

'We will see them soon, okay? They will come get us.' I reassured Andy. I tried to find Kylie but gave up when more people tried to seperate mine and Andy's grip on eachother.

I realized I needed to keep all attention on Andy and the others surrouding us at the moment. I would find her soon.

We were all gathered into a huge room, which looked more like a carpark, overhearing conversation as me and Andy crawled over cars to get to the front without being pushed again.

'You think it's a drill?' A woman asked.

'Of course it's not a fucking drill. Someone saw an infected.' A very annoyed man answered.

I kept hold of Andy's hand as we stopped on a hood of a car, 'you okay?' Andy asked me.

I didnt have time to answer before a woman shouted, 'why are you sealing us inside?' My mouth went dry and my stomach flipped over.

'It's for your own protection.' 2 Army men stood at the door preparing to close it. Locking us in this place.

Some more people tried to argue but before anything could be done, the men locked the door.

I spotted an empty space at the end, I picked Andy up in my arms hugging him to me, I felt like I needed to care for him right now.

I considered myself a little young to be thinking about children but in this situation and right now, a sudden motherly instinct took over when thinking about Andy's safety.

Although I thought of Andy as a nephew or something like that. I fought my way through, a little more difficult than I had anticipated to the space, set Andy down and we sat down leaning against the wall.

I checked him over and asked, 'are you alright?'

He nodded and I breathed in relief.

'We need to find Tammy.' He sounded upset but he wasn't crying. Tough kid, I thought.

I nodded and took his hand again, 'we will.'

Before even the slightest bit of hope could be recognised, the lights shut off. People got their lighters out and I felt a little helpless. I wasn't a smoker, I had no need for a lighter.

There was enough light to see a little though and I saw Andy looking at something very carefully beside us.

Then I heard it, banging and tapping on a door beside us. I took Andy's hand and shoved him behind me as I stood back up to get a closer look.

Andy stepped out and before I could stop him, he was walking towards the door. A man beside me shone a torch giving us both light to see what was behind it.

I was looking at the pane of glass, the window in the door, darkness. I wasnt prepared for what happened next. A face appeared in the window and I gasped.

It was quick but Andy seemed to recognise who it was because he seemed to stumble a little before retreating slowly backwards.

I met him halfway and hugged him to me as whoever was behind that door opened it. I was breathing heavy and Andy's heartbeat was 100mph.

The man stood there in the doorway and my eyes widened in recognition, Don.

His eyes were red, blood everywhere on his face and his shirt torn. He was snarling and stood in a predatory stance. I held my breath and stared at him.

So, this was what a zombie looked like. But now seeing it in the flesh was a lot more scarier than reading about it in the newspaper or seeing an image on the TV.

I gripped Andy tightly but dragged him along behind me as we ran. I heard pounded footsteps behind me but then someone fall to the ground, I remembered the man.

The man with the torch.

He was most likely dead. I felt a pang in my chest and then I stopped. There was silence, but then someone yelled. Don was infecting more people but still, I stopped.

People were rushing around but I ignored them all. Andy was pulling at my sleeve desperately, but still, I ignored him. All I could think was:

_Kylie._

Where had she gone?

I looked around panicking, I couldn't see her, or the pink shirt she was wearing today. It was too dark and more people were running around.

'Please!' Andy screamed. I looked down at him and nodded, blinking back tears. I was going to leave my best friend behind. We scampered over cars and then Andy dragged me towards another one and gestured up.

A vent.

I hauled Andy up and lifted myself up after, taking one last long look around, I gave up. Kylie was dead now. Or I had to think that to comfort me a little.

I had just left her behind, leaving her just to save myself. No, I mentally shook my head, I had saved Andy. I couldnt hear her voice, her scream, anything.

What I did hear was the doors open. They were getting out, Kylie might survive, but then again, the infected were getting out too. And it was only a matter of time before the US Army gave up and ran away leaving everyone to eat everyone else.

Andy and I sat there for a while just catching our breath, silent tears running down my cheeks. I took a breath and gently pushed Andy towards the exit.

'Move.' I whispered. He began crawling and I went after him, we were quick but didnt cause too much of a ruckus.

As we were approaching more and more through the vent gun shots could be heard. I could only think, I hope the US really DO have this under control.

**_Okay, so, 1) Yes I do understand the wife's name is Alice which is exactly why I made Don a little weird during the introductions, it hasn't been mentioned yet but I thought I might as well just point it out to save your guys' time. 2) What do you think of Alice? 3) I won't be uploading chapter 4 until I get a review. MusicBeeQueen reviewed to get you guys chapter 2, had to review to get you chapter 3. So save our time, review for chapter 4. 4) Yes the man that told Ali to go back was Doyle. 5) Goodbye.. =] _**

**_Later guys. :-)_**

**_~ Noxin_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, thank you so much with all my heart to MusicBeeQueen and PennyPucci for reviewing so far. Go thank them and check them out too, they're pretty awesome =]**_

_**So, this chapter is dedicated to Penny Pucci again for reviewing once again and earning this chapter for everyone else. Thank you!**_  
_**I need another review if you want Chapter 5!**_

**Chapter 4**

It felt like ages crawling through the vent. It probably wasn't, but hey, all I could hear was gun shots and screaming. I WANTED it to be ages.

Andy was breathing heavy and I tapped his back and he stopped, turning, I said to him, 'hey, we will find Tammy. Okay? We will.'

My voice sounded a lot calmer than I felt but I was quite glad for that because Andy's face turned into a small smile and he whispered, 'thank you.'

I returned his smile and then gently pushed him again. 'Come on, let's go.'

We came to a standstill and Andy stood up, lifting the lid off the exit in the process, he stepped out and the gun shots and screaming was louder.

I stood up after and put my hand to my mouth, what the fuck was going on?

People were screaming everywhere, running all over the pavement, Army men frantically shooting but not enough, there was still infected everywhere.

I stepped out of the vent and grabbed Andy, I hugged him to me, scared to move.

Tears were falling down my cheeks, moistening them again and more dead bodies dropped around us.

I looked around and saw people getting shot, innocent people, they were shooting everyone!

I wrapped myself around Andy sheilding his eyes as much as possible, what an invitation for such nightmares. 'Ali, I want to see!'

I shook him a little and kept switching my attention to all around us, 'no.' I said monotone like.

I stood up straight and looked around, where do I go? I was sobbing now, I looked a mess but seriously, I couldn't care. I was scared, for Andy and for myself.

A strange sense of deja vu came over me when panicked people began crashing into us again, I tried to dodge as many as I could but there was so many.

I heard shouting, 'Guys! Over here! Girl! Kid! Over here!'

Looking around, I couldn't see anyone, and I thought I was imagining it, I paid the price for losing my attention on my surroundings though when a man, covered in blood ran up to us. I screamed and Andy hugged me tighter.

Before anything could process in my mind, something cold flew onto mine and Andy's clothes and the zombie guy in front of us was on the ground. I looked up at the rooftop and saw that gorgeous Army man again.

I only glanced at him, I didnt smile or anything, I just ran. Ran in any direction. Luck must have been on my side because I saw the shouter and ran at him.

We rushed through the door and into the warehouse.

Locking the door behind us, the man turned around and grimaced.

I was breathing hard, still sobbing and I didnt have time or the energy for introductions right now. Instead I looked down at Andy who was still clutching me, 'you okay? Andy!'

He loosened his grip and stared at me, those different coloured eyes looking so sad, 'yeah. Where's Tammy?'

I shook my head and felt bad, 'I dont know, let's see whose here.' Noticing some other people who the man had saved too.

Taking his hand, we walked silently and carefully around the boxes and through the aisles. Gunshots still echoing outside and still causing me to wince or jump when a bullet hit off the building or a scream could be heard outside.

We walked and then 3 figures were sitting sadly, caught our attention.

'Tam?' Andy said. I looked closer, yeah it was Tammy and Scartlet. Tammy looked up like she couldnt even recognise him but then she jumped up and hugged him silently.

I saw Scarlet behind me and she gestured me over, 'thank you for saving him.'

I swallowed but shrugged, 'it was all him. If he wasnt-'

'Alice?'

I turned at the voice to the figure behind Scarlet.

Kylie!

I gasped and then beamed, I was on the verge of tears, I ran at her and hugged her. 'Kylie! How did you get out?'

She pulled away from me, her blonde hair in disarray and her blue eyes looked tired. Im sure, my hair was exactly the same.

'I got forced down the steps but I fell and the Army men had to take me out.' She looked down at her leg, I did the same and winced.

It was wrapped, rather hurriedly in a cast. 'Is it-?'

She nodded sadly, 'yeah. Broken. Looks like I wont be much help for you guys.'

'No way. We're waiting here until help comes.' Tammy said from behind me.

We looked looked at her. I thought that was a pretty damn good idea.

Scarlet wasn't around anymore so we couldn't ask her what was going to happen now.

I looked back at Kylie and looked her up and down, I intentionally avoided her broken leg, she was right. If we had to run, she would fall behind and potentionally endanger us all.

She seemed to understand and grabbed my arm forcing my eyes back at her face, they were glistening with threatening tears once again.

I was crying too much in one day, I thought.

'Ali, I understand. It's okay.' She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and I helped her back into a sitting position.

I looked at Andy and Tammy, they were sitting as well, Andy had just finished whispering something to Tammy. She looked at me as if asking if what he had just said was true.

I shot her and Andy a confused look and Andy said, 'Dad. He's one of them.'

Looking back at Tammy who was looking at me with such desperation for me to tell her it wasn't true, I closed my eyes and looked down. That was all she needed to understand.

I decided to leave them alone and walked to the doors where Scarlet was talking to some people, I caught the last part.

'-if containment fails, step 3; extermination. Now they wont stop until everyone is dead.'

I think my heart just died- Right there.

And thinking back I realized, the US Army NEVER had this under control, their back up plan was to shoot everyone!

They couldnt stop and think and converse with eachother and no one had the balls to stand up and say, 'hey this is a shit back up plan!'?

I was angry, really angry.

The man that had called us over looked frightened and looked back out the window, I was glaring at Scarlet. I know it wasn't her fault. But she had a pretty head on those shoulders she must be smart.

Smart people do smart things, don't they?

A smart thing would be to tell their Corporal that they suck ass at containing dangerous and life threatening outbreaks like this.

'So, what do we do?' The man asked. He turned to face us, 'I mean I'm not waiting around here to get exterminated.

We need to get out of here.' He finished, but I wasn't listening.

I looked down at the floor, and calmed a little. There was nothing none of us could do now except work together.

I walked to stand beside Scarlet who looked just as traumatised as everyone else here, 'are you alright?'

She looked at me and looked back at the window, nodding she said, 'yeah.'

'If we take one step out that door, if the infected don't get us,' Another man said, 'the snipers will.'

That was true, they were shooting everyone now.

'Well you dont have a choice, my friend.'

That was a voice I didnt recognise, would it be weird to say it was a hot voice?

We all turned around to see who was speaking, but it was too dark out there to see anyone, he kept talking anyway, 'Right now it's dark out there. The snipers can see you through their night scopes, but at least you have some cover from the infected.'

The man was walking towards us, he was walking and talking very calmly and a strange sense of recognition came over when he walked out of the shadows.

He was a Rifle dude, THE rifle dude on the rooftop. The one I had seen out of the window in my apartment and the one that had saved mine and Andy's life.

Up close, oh yes, he was gorgeous.

He was in full Army attire, armed with a huge gun. His hazel eyes were looking at me, 'but you know if you wanna wait until sun up, then you're as good as dead.'

I stared at him and swallowed, him looking at me like that made my stomach twitch, turn upside down, swirled it and then put it back into it's original place but all screwed up.

Scarlet stepped forward professionally, 'who are you?'

He looked at her briefly, 'Sergeant Doyle. Delta rooftop unit.'

'Why aren't you at your post?' Scarlet asked puzzled. I looked at her like she was crazy, hot guy with a gun wants to fucking help us lady! What have you got? No balls, that's what!

He looked at her for a moment, 'why aren't you?'

Scarlet didn't say anything, and then I thought I would check on Andy, Tammy and Kylie. I walked past Scarlet, and then past Doyle.

I knew he was looking at me but I purposefully avoided his gaze and continued walking.

When I reached them, Andy and Tammy were talking and Kylie was resting, she smiled when she saw me. I swallowed, 'Kylie-'

'No need,' she said raising her hand and stopping me in my tracks, 'I know. You guys have to go. I will be okay.'

Her voice cracked though at the last part and I ran to her and hugged her. 'You're my best friend.'

I felt her nod and then we pulled away, 'same here.'

I made her comfortable and turned away from her. Before I had to a chance to say anything to Andy or Tammy, I heard Doyle say, '-I'm gonna get the fuck outta here.'

He started walking away, he passed this aisle and looked at all of us for a moment, his gaze landed on Kylie and her broken leg and he frowned, I scowled.

'She's got a broken leg, she's not dying.' I said to him curtly. He looked at me and from looking into my eyes he knew I knew we had to leave her.

'You coming?' He asked all of us. We nodded and casting one last look at Kylie, I followed behind Andy and Tammy who were right behind Doyle out of the warehouse.

Once again, I had left my best friend behind.

_**Okay! So, yeah, thank PennyPucci for this chapter.. I need another review for Chapter 5 and hopefully you guys will because now it is getting more interesting!**_  
_**How do you think the meeting went between Alice and Doyle? And how did you like that rather sad surprise of Kylie? I felt a little mean making her have a bad leg and all and Alice one again having to lose her best friend and leave her behind but I think adding another character in would make it a little more like a group of hippies.**_  
_**This is a survival group here, people.**_

_**Oh, disclaimer :: Although I would give my right arm to have Jeremy Renner/Doyle, the only person/People I own was Kylie and now Alice. I own nothing.**_

_**Review Review Review. And thank you to everyone who has so far!**_

_**~ Noxin**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, thank you to PennyPucci again! My favourite reviewer for reviewing again and earning this chapter for everyone else.**_

_**Thank you so far to MusicBeeQueen and PennyPucci for reviewing! **_

_**To PennyPucci: Good idea, I was thinking of including that coward Sam dude a little more, before he dies of course! Oops, spoiler. But yeah, I dont know. Or make Scarlet a little more flirty with Doyle, but I like Scarlet's character and don't wanna bash her. Lol, thank you for reviewing again by the way, I hope you don't think that you HAVE to review even though I really appreciate and love reading your opinions. =D You earned this chapter, I will have Chapter 6 written tomorrow, and after another review, it will be uploaded tomorrow. -Thumbs up and big smile! - **_

**Chapter 5**

I was behind Tammy who was behind Andy who was behind Doyle, he kicked the warehouse back door open and scanned it with his gun.

Satisfied, he glanced at us, 'alright, come on.'

We walked quickly in a single file line close to the wall. Planes could be heard overhead. I felt so awful leaving Kylie in there, but if she came, she would a danger to all of us.

'Less shooting.' I said.

'Maybe they have it under control.' Scarlett said.

'Or there are less shooters.' Doyle put in stampeding on our optimism.

At the end of the wall, Doyle turned and crouched to Andy's level, he told me and Tammy to crouch as well so we could listen in, 'all right listen. I need you guys to look at me and only me, okay?'

I stood up, this was for children, I swear, I didn't need this Pep talk. Doyle glanced at me and sighed, he finished talking to Tammy and Andy, 'you run when I run. Be my shadow.  
That's it, alright?'

He stood up again and looked at me, 'you stubborn?'

Narrowing my eyes I glared at him, for someone so gorgeous, he was getting under my skin, 'no.'

He looked at me then, and I rolled my eyes, 'fine, okay. Ill be your shadow. Got it.'

He smiled a little and then looked at Scarlet, 'get around back.' Looking at the other ginger man he said, 'watch her.' And pointed at me.

Turning back around, he pointed his gun forward and glanced back at us, 'ready? Let's go.'

We were walking again, half running and half walking, you know the kind of walking you do in a mall or a shop where you see the thing you want, but there is only one left and you have to subtly walk quickly to get it first before someone else otherwise you look like a right twat. Yeah, that kind of walking.

We stayed close to the walls, following in a single line. We ran when Doyle ran and stayed close. We came to corner with apartment buildings at the end, Doyle glanced up and checked it out.

'Stay.' He whispered to us and then ran ahead.

He got to an opening in a wall and turned back around, we waited for his signal. It was dark. Really dark.

Then Doyle leaned out and gestured us to run, we did, sticking close to the wall. I kept looking ahead, the back of Tammy's head, anything in front of me.

I couldnt look around, I didn't want to see any infected and scream and draw attention. I didn't want to be a burden.

Before we reached Doyle, he was talking into a radio and facing the apartments, gun loaded.

We got there, I was opposite Doyle, beside Andy. He faced us again but his attention was on the person the other side of the radio.'We already got some serious shit.'

Hell yes we do. I was breathing heavy, I was tired, sad, hungry and wanted to sit down.

Then Doyle looked serious and a little nervous, 'that was fast.'

What was fast? I thought, I was looking at him intently. What the fuck was fast? Are we being saved?

He looked at all of us, his heavy gaze stopping longer on me and then checked his watch, 'how long we got?'

Andy grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I did the same, that little bit of affection made me smile a little.

Doyle stood up straight again, 'I'll be back in touch.' Looking at us again he explained, 'look guys, we gotta run. Just stay low and stay fast, okay?'

We nodded our heads, 'after me. Let's go.'

He ran out and we all followed. We ran as fast as we could, my knees felt like jelly and I thought I was going to collapse.

Me and Tammy were holding on to Andy helping him run that much faster, Doyle stayed close to me and the others were behind.

Then, something happened so fast, I didnt believe it until the big black dude fell on the floor and the hiss of a bullet passed my ear.

I gasped as Scarlet yelled, 'snipers! Get down! Snipers!'

Doyle grabbed onto my arm tight and I winced dragging Andy along with me, he was shouting, 'Back! Back! Back!'

Scarlet grabbed Tammy and took Andy and ran, Doyle was still holding onto me so I couldnt go and I felt like screaming or crying.

'Get down!' Everyone was yelling and 2 more people fell to the floor, the woman was one of them. I didn't know her, but something like this made me feel I should have taken the time to get to know her.

We went back to the opening in the wall and the sniper shot again, catching Scarlet's leg. She cried out and Doyle prepared a Med Kit.

'It's okay, it's just a flesh wound.' She said applying it to her leg.

We stood there in silence for a minute catching our breath, I was subconciously rubbing my arm where Doyle had grabbed me and he noticed, 'oh hey, I'm sorry.'

I looked at him and looked away, 'it's okay.'

He looked at me again contemplating something, 'what's your name?'

'Alice.' I said not looking at him, looking at Scarlet.

Still, looking at Scarlet, she tried to put some pressure on her leg and cried out again, she was unable to walk.

I felt enraged now. I had did the right thing and left Kylie behind because her leg was broken, she couldn't walk. Scarlet cannot walk on this leg and yet nobody is saying anything.

I decided to step in and although Scarlet had become a friend, I felt like everyone needed to know, 'that's bullshit.'

Scarlet looked up and Doyle snapped his head to me, 'what is?'

'Her.' I pointed at Scarlet rudely, 'she can't walk on that leg. She will slow us down.'

Scarlet looked down at her leg guiltily and Doyle sighed, 'leave no man behind.' He said dismissing me.

He put a mirror to see around the corner but it got shot out of his hand, I pulled him back by his collar and he stared at me surprised, 'no! I left my best friend behind because me and her both knew she would slow us down! How come she get's to come with us?'

Someone tugged on my sleeve and I saw Andy, he looked up at me trying to calm me. It worked but I wasn't going to apologise.

This was all bullshit, and I wouldnt be surprised if Scarlet kinda hated me now. And Doyle.

'You did the right thing.' Doyle said suddenly, calmly, 'you did. A broken leg and a flesh wound is two different things.'

I turned away from him, tears burning as I tried to hold them back.

I leaned against the wall next to the ginger man as Doyle turned his attention back to the sniper, 'he's a panicker, no marksman.'

Doyle stood up straight and went over the the ginger man, he didnt look at me and I didn't blame him. I made an ass out of myself, but hey, I was mad. It was allowed.

'What's your name?' He asked the ginger man.

'Sam,' he said, he was crying but that wasn't what I was focusing on. My attention was on the fact Doyle was so close to me I could feel his body heat.

Our hips were touching and our hands kept brushing against eachothers.

He didnt seem to notice as he continued, 'Hi Sam, okay Sam. Come here. Get closer. Do you see that doorway?' He pointed right across the street.

He held Sam's head so he could see and pointed in gestures with his other as he explained the next part, 'I need you to run as fast as you can in a zig zag. Like this, okay?'

He made a zig zag gesture with his hand and I watched Sam's face who was already shaking his head. 'Don't stop for anything.'

Sam sobbed, 'do you want me to be bait?'

'He'll miss.' I said trying to calm him, I put a hand on his shoulder and felt Doyle tense when I did although he finished for me, 'she's right. He'll take shots at you but he will miss. He will expose his position. Means I get a shot at him. I wont miss.'

That speech was enough to convince anyone but Sam was still reluctant. Andy however was struggling against Tammy's arms.

'You're out of your fucking mind.' Sam said insultingly.

Doyle got angry now and shoved him against the wall, 'in 2 minutes. We're all gonna die. You want that?'

I heard Tammy scream as her face hit the floor, Andy had ran. I screamed.

And then everything happened in slow motion, Andy had fell.

Shots were bolting all around him and one more second on that floor, helpless, he would be hit. Tammy was struggling, I was breathing heavy and suddenly I was running out there too.

I ran until I reached Andy, grabbed his hand, forcing him up. As soon as he was running alongside me, slow motion ended. Is that an adrenaline rush?

Andy and I got to the doorway, both exhausted, both scared and both holding eachothers hands.

We were there for a minute, and then Andy gasped, I looked around and saw Don. Standing there, menacingly. I didnt get a chance to react before Doyle was in my face and grabbing my arm again.

Tammy and Scarlet hugged Andy and Doyle put his hand on my cheek, tingling fire. And I wanted it to last, it didnt when he removed it almost suddenly and asked, 'you okay?'

I nodded, not trusting my own voice, my stomach doing that screwed up upside down dance again and he smiled. 'Come on, let's go.'

He took my arm again, more gently and we took off running again.

After a few minutes, Doyle shouted, 'the fence!'

In front of us was a huge fence. Sam was hoisting Scarlet up due to her bad leg, we hadnt spoken to eachother since my outburst.

Doyle was still holding me, not like I was complaining. His constant touch was my only comfort right now.

He cut the barbed wire and hoisted himself up, commanding us up one at a time, I was last and when I got up, he grabbed my hand and we jumped down together.

It wasn't a long fall, but enough to make my legs quiver, but then again, that was probably the fire in my hand and my entire arm due to Doyle's touch.

We probably hadn't spoken more than 10 words to eachother, we probably hadn't even looked at eachother for more than 2 minutes but there was something about him that made me feel unbelievably safe.

We ran and more and more airplanes and helicopters sped through the sky above us.

'They're torching it all.' Doyle explained as we ran. I looked at the ground and Doyle noticed my uncomfort, he once again, took my hand and even though I didnt look up he knew I was comfortable with it.

'The river!' He yelled as we approached the underground tunnel for the river in front of us.

We rushed in, down the steps and leaned against the wall when Doyle was satisfied. We listened to the explosions.

Me and Doyle were still holding hands and every time an explosion errupted throughout, I held on just a little more tighter.

I looked at Tammy and Andy and smiled when they looked at me, they returned it but I knew it was forced. Mine was too.

Just when we thought our lives would begin to get better and we could start again with all of the US Army's promises, reconstruction and safety, it all went to hell.

It was kinda ironic, America rebuilding London for all of us and them just burning it all to the ground, killing us all in just a day.

More and more explosions and I closed my eyes, sad. I couldnt believe it. Everything was so wrong. It was just so wrong.

_**Okay, so, what did you think? Yeah, Scarlet and Alice aren't going to be as close as before, because of Kylie and her broken leg.**_  
_**Notice, because Kylie wouldnt have been able to walk at all, she probably would have even been able to move her other leg because of the pressure she would put on her hips, would cause pain to the other muscles in her other broken leg. A flesh wound is just like a bad cut.**_

_**Disclaimer :: Go to the previous chapter.. Unless anyone actually on here DOES own Doyle, please, let me know. I will be your best friend and pay you for him.**_

_**Chapter 6? Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so, Chapter 6. Thank you so much to Penny Pucci for reviewing again. I hate how everyone is just leaving it up to one person to review, or is only one person actually reading this?**_

_**Anywho, I love Penny Pucci, she is the only motivation I've got at the moment for this story, so please, stay in touch.**_

_**Acknowledgements and thanks to MusicBeeQueen and PennyPucci for reviewing so far!**_  
_**Alright, so, I was thinking about making Sam fancy Alice for some competition for Doyle, or Scarlet fancy Doyle for some competition for Alice. What'cha guys think?**_  
_**Let me know =]**_

**Chapter 6**

I was still clutching Doyle's hand, it just happened. And I knew if I let go, the safety and comfort I felt right now would disappear.

None of us said a word, just listened. And prayed it would all be over after the next explosion, but those thoughts were dampered when the next explosion sounded.

'Are you okay?'

I turned to face him, I nodded not trusting my own voice.

He was about to say something else when suddenly, there was a sound behind him. We glanced over and Doyle shouted, 'Go! Go!'

He dragged me along, we were last, but I guess that was better so we could see if anyone had fallen over. Fire was chasing us through the tunnel. Burning its way to us.

I breathed heavilly as we ran, keeping an eye on Andy and Tammy and watching Sam help Scarlet run faster.

We ran up the stairs with the sound of Doyle's voice next to me yelling at us to, 'Run!' Or to, 'Come on!'

We reached the exit and ran a few yards on the street before it blew up behind us. We crashed to the floor, I landed first and Doyle landed second, his arm very conveniently draped over my waist protectively.

I dont know what Doyle's arm being around me would have helped against a fire but knowing it was there made me smile.

We all breathed in relief, exhausted and watching the flames burn the underground tunnel.

I laid my head back on the pavement, it wasn't comfortable but I was too tired to move. Tammy and Andy were hugging eachother.

Doyle stirred beside me and took his arm off my waist, before I could feel disappointment, his face appeared above mine, 'Alice?'

I looked up at him and it seemed we both noticed how close we were. I felt awkward now. I had known him for a few hours. I placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently away.

I sat up silently, I saw the look of puzzlement on his face but he kept schtum. (sp?)

Sam stood in front of us all then watching the flames, he sighed and looked back at me. He offered his hand and I took it gratefully. Now standing, I looked back down at Doyle who was staring at Sam beside me.

I offered my hand out but he ignored it and stood up himself. I was hurt, but I knew pushing him away when he was only concerned had probably knocked his ego a little.

It wasn't because I didn't like him. It was the complete opposite of that. I did like him, a lot. But in the middle of a zombie apocalypse is hardly the place to spark a relationship with a defecting US Army rifleman you have only shared about ten words with and known for about five hours.

When we were all on our feet, I had noticed that Doyle had taken over helping Scarlet, she seemed glad. Sam was only a few inches shorter than Doyle but he didnt have the muscle that Doyle had picked up over years of training.

We walked slowly and solemnly down the empty streets, they were dead. Quiet, and I know everyone wishes for silence now and again but when it is like this, you can't help but wish for busy traffic jams or the bustle of people.

It was closing on dawn.

The clouds moving in perfect harmony across the almost purple sky.

Doyle and I kept our distance. Sam walked beside me. In front of us was Andy and Tammy and to the left of me and a little behind the left of Tammy was Scarlet and Doyle.

Saying I wasn't jealous would be lying, sure. I was. Kinda. After him being in so close proximity to me and now he was so far away made me want him more.

We reached the gate leading to the park where Doyle had promised us his helicopter driving friend, Flynn would pick us up and help us.

Doyle and Scarlet walked in front then, his gaze on mine but I looked away. He opened the gate and we all passed through, I was last following Sam as Andy and Tammy took their turn to hold Scarlet.

When I passed him I walked backwards a few steps just to watch him close the gate but turned back around when he turned to face us again.

Looking up I saw Sam had taken over for Scarlet and Doyle decided to tag along behind with me. I looked at him for a few minutes and decided to point out the obvious.

'I hardly know you.'

He didnt talk and stared right ahead, he seemed to understand though because after a moment, a long moment, he said, 'I know. But in this kind of situation we need to stick together.'

I laughed under my breath, 'that doesn't mean I can get involved with Sam though, does it?'

Doyle's small smile faltered and I noticed, I stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning he faced me after glancing in front to clarify the others were safe.

'I don't like Sam.' I reassured him.

I decided to leave it at that and stepped around him and ran a little to catch up with the others. Andy took my hand then and we walked to the park.

* * *

When we got there, Doyle had taken over helping Scarlet. Sam walked off and Andy and Tammy sat on a small climbing frame.

Doyle placed Scarlet on the roundabout and then arming his gun, went to check out the dark spots and I took a seat in one of the sunshine beach chairs. I was exhausted.

I was still close enough to the roundabout to get in on Scarlet's observation of Doyle, 'you look a little pale.'

I glanced over, he did. I looked at what and saw Scarlet rearranging her med kit on her leg.

'Blood makes me nauseous.' He said. I smiled at that, a genuine smile.

'You never answered my question.' Scarlet said again still serious. I saw Doyle sit down. None of them had noticed me looking at them yet.

'About why you left your post.' Scarlet continued. Doyle looked up at me and I kept his gaze for the first time.

Scarlet noticed and sighed, Doyle tried to cover it up, 'when I got that boy in my sights.'

Scarlet looked at me cautiously and I looked at Andy and Tammy, I could still hear them talking and grimaced slightly at Scarlets next question, 'don't you mean you got her in your sights?'

I didnt see Doyle's expression only his small chuckle and an even smaller, 'yeah.'

I heard Scarlet take a breath and decided I didn't wanna hear anymore, I stood up and went over to Andy and Tammy, I ruffled Andy's hair, 'how you two doing?'

Tammy looked upset and Andy was looking at me, smiling a weak smile. Tammy spoke, 'when we got seperated. I thought I lost him too.'

I looked at her, I could see the thank you in her eyes and nodded, 'you two wont get seperated again. Promise.'

'We'll stay together, whatever happens.' Andy finished. Tammy mumbled something I didnt catch and then Andy pounced on us, hugging us tightly.

I yelped a little but me and Tammy burst out in laughter.

After a few moments, I stood leaving them to it. I walked over to Doyle and Tammy and sat in the middle, they watched me and I sighed, on the verge of tears, I asked, 'are we all gonna die?'

Doyle was about to speak but I raised my hand to stop him and turned to Scarlet, knowing she would give me an honest answer.

After that little affection shown between Andy and Tammy, I would give my life to save them. Honestly.

Scarlet nodded in the direction of Andy and Tammy, 'their mother had very special blood.'

Doyle leaned a little closer to hear this conversation too which mean his shoulder was pressed against my back. Scarlet noticed but she continued anyway.

'A natrual kind of immunity to the virus.' She paused, 'not all genetic traits are passed on, you know. They could skip a generation or vanish altogether, but...'

I processed this in, my biology back in High School was a little rusty and the very impressive 'D' on my exam was a lot to prove it. But I got it. And before I could say what Scarlet had been getting at, Doyle did it for me.

'But they might have it.'

Scarlet nodded, 'it's a possibility. In answer to your question Alice, their lives are far more valuable than mine. Or yours.' She turned to Doyle, 'or yours.'

I nodded and swallowed, I know I had already said that I would give my life to save them, more than ever now they might be have the World Salvation in their blood but you can never really get used to the fact of someone telling you you're expendable.

Or someone's life is more valuable than your own.

'I got it.' I said, glad my voice didnt crack with the tears wanting to fall.

Doyle nodded, his hair brushing against the back of my neck sending shivers, 'me too.'

His radio burst out then with a male voice, 'Doyle!'

He stood up and walked away, I couldn't hear what was being said and I felt awkward here with Scarlet.

She was watching Doyle with such intensity then turned to me, 'this is a bad idea, you know.'

I knew what she was getting at, how close Doyle and I were getting. I nodded anyway but didnt say a word, just waited for news from Doyle.

Suddenly he looked around frantically, then called, 'kids, come on.'

I called Sam over as Doyle took Scarlet and we all gathered in the middle of the field, waiting for the helicopter to arrive.

Then we saw it. We all saw it and my heart skipped a beat, but not in the romantic, fairytale, kind, no way!

What had made my throat close up and my stomach fall out my ass was the long line of infected about 80 feet away. They didnt look like they could see us.

Doyle handed Scarlet over to Sam and instructed us to get down. We crouched in the grass, Doyle's gun aimed and subconciously, but even though I wanted to too,  
I put my arm around his and hugged myself to him.

He seemed to respond nice because he wrapped his free arm around my waist and we crawled slowly through the grass, our bodies squished together.

We could hear the helicopter overhead.

Pushing a piece of overgrown grass aside, we saw them looking at us and then we saw the helicopter in the sky. I sighed in relief.

It flew overhead us and blew the grass around us into a frenzy, I buried my face in Doyle's chest, he was warm.

I felt hypocritical, but after someone had just told me that I might not get through this, I had to protect someone else and die for someone else, I figured I might as well make the most out of the few more hours I might live.

Doyle then squeezed me for a minute and then stood up and ran towards the helicopter.

We sat up and watched the man in the helicopter shout at Doyle. Was he refusing to take us along?

Suddenly, I saw something move fast from the corner of my eye and then Sam was running at the helicopter, screaming, 'get me outta here!'

It was causing a commotion and any longer the infected would see us. I ran at Sam and gripped onto him, pulling him with all my strength.

I felt my feet lift off the floor and figured that Flynn was flying, I felt someone yell and then someone grab my waist. I was being pulled down and with the added strength,  
Sam fell too.

I let out a scream and then a cry of pain when I landed on something soft, but then Sam crashed onto me. I pushed Sam off violently.

He was sobbing again and moaning in pain. I rolled over to get off and saw Doyle lying on his back groaning, 'oh my god, are you okay?'

I gripped his cheek and looked down at him, 'are you alright? Doyle?'

He opened his eyes and grinned. But before anything else happy could happen, we looked up and saw infected running at us. It wouldnt take them long to reach us.

Me and Doyle went back to Sam, Tammy, Andy and Scarlet as Flynn was still hovering the helicopter, he was refusing to take us along but wanted his best friend to get on the helicopter and leave us behind.

'Flynn, we're gonna fucking die down here, do something!' Doyle shouted in his radio.

We then saw the helicopter dip and the propellers hit a vast amount of infected. He missed some though and were still running at us.

Doyle grabbed my hand and Sam took Scarlet, Andy and Tammy ran ahead, 'let's go! Run! Move it!'

I heard Andy yell and let go of Doyle's hand, and ran up to Andy, clutching his hand, we ran. And with the extra force, he ran faster too.

Tammy seemed to be doing okay and ran alone, Doyle disappointed I had left him took over Scarlet from Sam.

We ran with full speed, but then I glanced behind me, Doyle shouted at me before I could get a good look, 'Ali, dont you dare look back! Keep going!'

I turned back around and said, 'come on Andy.'

A few more moments and Scarlet was passed onto me and Andy, we helped her struggle through and we heard gunshots. Doyle was trying to keep those who were closing in off our backs.

Doyle took Scarlet off us once more and ran ahead with Sam and Tammy.

We reached the end of the gates and Andy fell, I went down with him and gasped as more zombies came through the gates running towards Andy and me.

Tammy screamed but Doyle was fast to act and shot the remaining few...

_**Oooh, cliff hanger. Chapter 7 is being written later today. Once I get another review, you will get it. Comprende?**_

_**~ Noxin**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You need to thank MusicBeeQueen for reviewing to get this chapter out the same day as I posted Chapter 6! I will be writing Chapter 8 tomorrow, but don't stop reviewing.**_

_**MusicBeeQueen: You made my day today, I came home, ill, and I saw my e-mail and review alert and read yours and it turned my frown upside down! Thank you so much! **_

_**PennyPucci: Thank you so much for reviewing too! I really love you both, you 2 are my motivation for going ahead with this story. Give yourselves a cookie or two. =]**_

_**So, yeah, as you may have noticed, or you should have in the last chapter, Sam didn't fall off the helicopter and die, oh, no, his character will live on, for a while.**_  
_**I have the plot in my head, actually there is hardly a plot but I need Sam alive for the moment. Anyway, read on and I hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter 7**

I shielded Andy as we still cowered on the floor as bullets flew across our heads. Doyle put the gun down and spoke into his radio about meeting in a stadium.

Andy looked scared but he must have been braver than me because I was on the verge of tears, again.

I took his face in my hands, 'are you okay?' He nodded and then Doyle was in front of us.

'Hey, you guys okay?' We nodded and he continued, 'yeah?' His hand brushed my cheek for a second and then he turned to Andy.

'I bet you're tired, huh?' Andy nodded and I chuckled along with Doyle when he admitted he was scared too. He turned to look at me briefly and then back at Andy, 'I need you to help me, okay? Help me with your sister. You got that?'

I looked over at Tammy who looked out of her head. She was wildly looking at everything around us and I watched Scarlet struggle to get up. Then Sam's hand appeared in front of my face.

Looking at Doyle who was inches away from me and was looking at his hand and then me wondering what I was going to do. Then we heard hissing and looking behind Sam,  
I saw hordes of infected running at us.

At the moment, I didn't care whose hand I took and neither did Doyle as he grabbed Andy and I grabbed Sam and we ran as Doyle yelled, 'Go, go, go, go, go!'

I watched Andy and Tammy run ahead and Doyle help Scarlet, I let go of Sam's hand as soon as I was running. I liked Sam, but I didn't like him like him, you know? Like I liked Doyle.

Running in front with Tammy and Andy, I didn't see the shots but heard them instead. Glancing back, Doyle had turned around and shot a few down. But that wasn't enough and chances are he hasn't got enough ammo to take them all down.

We ran, panting through the empty streets. Houses that were ruined surrounded us. Andy was running alongside me as Tammy ran a few centiremetres ahead. Scarlet and Doyle ran behind me and Andy and Sam was last.

I couldn't believe it was happening, I mean, if somebody had told me the day before yesterday I would be running for my life down previously infected hording streets away from a zombie holocaust, I would laugh at them and then ignore them until they admitted recovery in a psychiatric ward.

It was hard not to believe in zombies now, even before the outbreak again, it was all over the news while me and Kylie were in Spain. Of course I believed, but I didn't find myself exactly 'survivor' type.

Then something made Tammy stop and I grabbed Andy's hand stopping him too when I saw the mass of smoke enveloping the streets.

'Gas! Get back!' Scarlet yelled.

I gasped and turned around I saw a car, 'the car!'

Doyle glanced at me and then the empty car that stood in the room, he seemed to consider for half a second then shouted, 'the car! Get in the car!'

We piled in panicking at infected and gas drew close. Whoa, they really wanted us dead, didn't they?

Doyle got in the drivers side and Scarlet (obviously) got in the passengers side. Andy, Tammy, me and Sam piled into the back in that order.

It was tight but Andy was small so he was basically on Tammy's lap. She hugged him to her as everyone locked their doors on their side.

Worry was evident in all of our faces.

Then just as I was leaning over to hit the lock on our side after Sam was Doyle to get the vents, a massive SMACK sounded on the window.

The scream that came from my lips sounded foriegn, because in all the ordeals we have faced in the past 2 days, I have never been so scared.

Hearing something, is different than seeing something. You can see a rat but it isn't until it makes that familiar, dreaded squeak that you are running for the hills.

That was exactly what happened, even though I have seen about a thousand infected, some in close proximity to me, it wasn't until they hit that window that I realized they were actually out there.

I fell back but Sam caught my waist and Doyle looked back to see or position. I recovered quickly after seeing an expression on his face I didn't recognise and sat on my own space and made sure Sam kept his hands to himself.

Sam seemed to have realized, no, he MUST realize I don't feel the same about him, right? And looking up and seeing the disappointment in his eyes, I knew then, he did.

Infected were smashing their own bodies against the car and I grabbed my black longsleeved shirt sleeve and yanked it down to cover my whole arm and then placed it to my mouth and nose, breathing in the scent of blood, sweat and dirt.

Everyone else did the same except Doyle who had some special bandana thing attached to his army suit that covered half of his face. Assassins Creed all over again.

Tammy and Andy were screaming and Sam was yelling along with me as zombies spilt blood from their hands, their mouths, their chests anything that was bloody, they smeared it all over the windows.

It was happening in a blur and it wasn't until everything suddenly went quiet as the zombies bodies fell to the floor due to the gas that I realized, I was holding Doyle's hand.

My arm outstretched through the middle of the two front seats to reach his hand, which meant, I had leaned over to grasp his hand, not the other way around. But noticing we were still holding hands, I realized he hadn't let go either.

Looking at eachother and then back at our hands, we broke apart and I quickly looked at Sam to see if he'd noticed. He was looking away, his jaw clenched.

It wouldnt surprise me if he was mad at me too now along with Scarlet, I wasn't popular among here, was I?

We were all breathing hard. And Andy was on top of Tammy's lap now literally clutching the both of us. I didn't complain, I was holding them now as much as they were holding me.

Doyle placed his foot down on the gas and turned the ignition. Scarlet looked at him, 'it wont start.'

He looked at her, 'it's gonna be fine alright?' He was losing impatience as he tried again but the engine made the same splutter and then died.

Looking up at the rearview mirror, I narrowed my eyes in confusion, leaning right over so my breath was tickling the back of Doyle's neck, I pointed at it.

'What, the fuck, are they?'

He and Scarlet looked up at what I was pointing at and then out the back window to get a better look, I made a note of myself to back away when Doyle's head had turned around otherwise that would have been one awkward kiss.

Sam looked back as well but I told Tammy and Andy to keep looking at me. There was about five men outside, plaid in black gas suits each armed with huge flamethrowers.

Looking back at Doyle, he looked back at me, we both knew, they weren't going to put down their fire weilding weapons and ask us if we were all okay and take us back to some safe base. No.

They were going to incinerate us all.

'Scarlet, lean over, put your foot on the clutch.' She looked at him weirdly and so did I. What was he doing?

Doyle leaned as close to the door as he could, giving Scarlet room to swing her leg over, and me being the jealous bitch I am, noticed how close their thighs were.

'All right. You pop the clutch when I tell you, okay? Then you put yourself in this seat and you take them to the stadium. Okay?'

She looked at him like he was crazy and my entire world fell down as I realized what he was saying. I put my hand on his arm. He didn't even look at me.

He was staring at Scarlet.

'No,' I told him. He still didnt look at me and I saw him look away when I saw tears brewing in his eyes.

'Doyle, please.' I said. But I didn't say. I was sobbing it. I was crying. And when Doyle heard it, he finally looked at me. Getting as close as I could to him as possible through the two front seats, not caring if my ass was sticking in Scarlet's face, and I hugged him to me.

I heard him gasp but he threw his arms around my waist and he put his face in my hair. 'Please, don't do this.'

'Ill meet you there.' He said a weak attempt at making me feel better. I knew it was to reassure Tammy and Andy more than me.

I held on longer and I guess, longer was all it took because the next thing I know, someone opened the door and closed it in less than a second and I heard Tammy yell, 'Sam!'

Letting go of Doyle and turning around I saw the empty space next to me and a small trail of gas that had leaked in. Andy was squatting it until it disappeared into the oxygen.

'Sam!' I yelled when I saw his figure appear behind the car. He wasn't a huge guy. But it seemed he was enough because after a few moments, some longer than the last as I waited for what was going to happen.

The car started to move. Doyle was cursing loudly, loud enough for a 12 year old boy to hear but we were all concerntrating on Sam. He did something brave.

And I smiled, he would never die in vain. He saved our lives. I started to cry though, more silent tears trailing down my face and I slid down the seat. I couldn't watch him die.

I liked him and respected him too much for that.

All that happened next was the sound of him yell and Doyle pull the clutch, as then the sound of an ear piercing scream as Sam died.

But the car was moving, we were driving. Scarlet looked over at me and it was a sort of glare, but when she saw my teary face, her eyes softened and she looked away.

Thinking back to the time when Doyle had asked Sam to be bait and Andy had took over, I felt that my attraction to Doyle was all that was needed to give Sam that push of courage.

I would never forget Sam. Never. Until the day I die, I will remember him as _the bravest man in the world._

_**Ooh, Sam died. Sorry =[**_

_**But yeah, I will be writing Chapter 8 tomorrow to get it to you guys tomorrow if you review =] **_

_**Noxin**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8! Whooo!**_

_**Sorry, I am celebrating when a lot of you are just like, -.- you made Sam die. I know, yes I did, but I thought his character was alright in the movie and thought he deserved a little send off doing the right thing and protecting someone he liked; Alice.**_  
_**THAT and also, Doyle had to live and we couldn't have Scarlet push the damn truck could we?**_

_**Thank you to Penny Pucci for reviewing and earning this chapter for everyone. And everyone go give her a good ol' message too, well done for getting your wisdom teeth out! And I a glad my story made you feel better. I need your advice on something; read the bottom for more details. (Y)**_  
_**Acknowledgements and Thanks to MusicBeeQueen and PennyPucci for reviewing and being there with me through this, every step of the way.**_

**Chapter 8**

We were driving.

Through the streets but it wasn't a happy atmosphere in the car, it was a constant reminder on who should be alive. _Kylie, Sam, those two people back at the apartment block._

_Tammy and Andy's mother and father. They all should be alive._

As Doyle drove through the gas we were finally able to remove our somewhat masks which entailed of our sleeves, except for Doyle who had that bandana thing finally removed from the lower part of his face.

He kept glancing at me in the rearview mirror and it was rare that I looked up to catch his eye, I just sat silent with Andy and Tammy in the back, a blank expression on my face.

I couldn't feel anything. I felt numb. And I needed something to rescue me from this feeling.

We were finally out of a cloud of gas but we quickly approached another, I leaned up to get a better look but when Doyle quickly swerved to get into a side street, I was fast to react to hug myself to his seat, my hands digging into his shoulders.

Andy and Tammy were holding onto Scarlet's seat and eachother. Doyle didn't seem to mind, or he didn't feel me because he continued to speed through the streets.

'Fuck,' Scarlet cursed in a whisper and Doyle was forced to turn into side street after side street to avoid the gas.

Then, the familiar sound of a chopper overhead brought us out of our trance. But it wasn't as friendly as Flynn's helicopter because when the also familiar sound of gunshots sounded around us, we panicked.

Or, I panicked anyway.

Scarlet turned around and told us to keep our heads down. The bullets were showering over us, barely missing us and catching the road in a frenzy of cracked concrete and smoke.

I reluctantly let go of Doyle and slid down the backseat, me and Tammy had our hands protectively over Andy. It was instinct now to keep him safe.

Doyle swerved and braked and skidded down the road to miss the bullets. It seemed to be working but the gunshots were hissing meaning they were close and we knew a couple of shots in the back window, one of us could be dead.

Just then, when the gunshots had stopped for a moment, I looked up and saw where we were going. An underground subway.

It would give us shelter from the shots, but there was one small problem. It was pitch black down there as the car lifted slightly as Doyle drove down the steps.

A few more corners later, he killed the engine. Scarlet turned, 'come on let's go.'

Andy and Tammy went out their way and I got out the other bringing me face to face with Doyle who was just getting out the drivers side door.

I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me finally noticing I was there, he looked surprised but then smiled at me weakly. That weak smile was all I needed though to step forward.

He stepped forward as well breaking the distance and I flung myself into his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck and my face nuzzled in his neck in an embrace.

Breathing heavy, he made me feel something. And for that split second of him holding me, his hand rubbing my back comfortingly, with those tingles, I no longer felt numb.

We broke away at the same time.

'Ali!'

I looked over Doyle's shoulder and saw Andy waiting for me. I smiled, looked back at Doyle, placed my hand on his cheek, raised on my tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Then I sidestepped him and walked to Andy. And those few moments back there was what I wanted to feel my entire life. Nervousness and excitement and love all in one.

I heard the car door open and close again and Doyle walked past me armed with his trusty rifle and went to help Scarlet walk. It didn't seem like she had saw our moment together, she was too busy looking around like a wild animal.

We walked through, Andy on my hand and Tammy on his other, over the littered covered floors. We could see no blood, it was just small pieces of paper flooding the ground.

'Through here guys.' Scarlet said pointing to the escalators. I looked down and did a double take, down there? No fucking way!

'No way.' I said standing at the top.

Scarlet shot me an annoyed look and sighed, 'we can't stay up here and any minute now people are going to come in here and shoot us all, you want that?'

'You want us to go down there in the dark with only a night vision to help us? No way. I'm sorry, but no way.'

Doyle approached me then but I didn't look in his eyes, 'Alice, in a couple minutes we could all be dead. Or we can walk down there and be alive.'

I swallowed and looked away from the ground and back into the lurking darkness below, I nodded once and barged my shoulder into his to walk past.

I didn't mean to be rude, but I didn't see how even he thought this was a good idea.

Andy was holding onto Tammy who was going first, and then Andy and then me who was holding onto Scarlet and Doyle last to tell us which direction to go.

'Hold onto the rail.' He instructed.

Feeling sick and scared, I went with it. I went down fast and carefully, making sure both Scarlet and Andy kept ahold of me.

We finally hit ground and Doyle stopped us, 'get over to the wall. Keep walking right until you hit it- There we go.'

My shoulder hit a cold surface and I placed my hand that was entwined with Andy's on the wall to give us a little direction.

There is nothing as scary as having no clue where you are going, being enveloped in darkness and knowing something at any time could jump out and attack you.

Heart beating fast, we listened to Doyle who was telling us we were doing okay then suddenly, Tammy couldnt find any wall and stumbled back.

'Get back! Get back against the wall!' Doyle kinda shouted, his voice low but demand high.

Andy pulled her back and we continued away from the wall to somewhere else, 'okay,' Doyle said, 'just slightly to the right Andy.'

We felt another conveyor belt of an escalator as we descended down the stairs.

'Just hold the rail.' We heard Scarlet behind us.

We split then. Tammy and Andy went on one side of the escalator and me and Scarlet went down the other side as Doyle stayed in the middle to tell us where to go.

'Stop! Stop! Stop right now! Ali!'

I gripped the rail tightly and bit my lip from screaming, 'what?' I didnt look back at him just listened to his voice.

'Okay, walk left. You too Scarlet, follow her.' I slid my foot to the other side until he said, 'good,' and then continued walking down, Scarlet behind me.

Suddenly, Tammy screamed. And I shouted out to her.

'Stop! Tammy stop! Okay, just grab hold of the railing.'

I didn't know what happened, but her heavy breathing told me she was okay if not absolutely terrified. But then again, we all were. I was relying on someone to tell me where to go in the dark where bodies, most likely lay everywhere.

Tammy screamed again and yelled in frustration, 'I can't see anything!'

She was about to cry and I felt my hand to hers and grabbed it, 'hey. Tammy, everything is going to be okay, alright?' I knew I was probably talking to mid air but I knew she could hear me.

I felt behind until Andy's hand found mine too and we went down together. I didn't know where Scarlet went but assumed she was holding hands with Andy since he seemed to be pulled backwards every time I went too fast or Tammy did.

Then I stepped on something, something squidgy. And it made me gag thinking about what it was, before Doyle could say anything though, me being a girl screamed and tried to get away from it myself.

I jumped but collapsed into Tammy who screamed and tumbled down the stairs, I knew Andy had fallen to. Scarlet hadn't though since I still heard hers and Doyle's voice at the top of the escalator.

I felt cold, squidgy things as I rolled on dead bodies all the way to the bottom.

Falling into Tammy as we reached the bottom we both moaned in pain. I had hit my head hard on the floor, my wrist was throbbing and I couldn't move it.

I laid next to Tammy. And then something occured to me, I couldn't hear Andy. I could hear the closing in voices of a panicked Doyle and Scarlet.

When we heard footsteps beside us and Doyle's voice, I called out, 'Doyle!'

He found me quickly and knelt beside me. 'I can't do this Doyle.'

I felt Tammy's hand grasp mine, we were still lying on the floor, too scared to move. I was too tired, I had given up.

Placing a hand on my cheek and the other under my back he hugged me to him, I had let go of Tammy's hand who was being checked over by Scarlet.

'Yes you can.' He whispered over and over. I didn't hug him back, just hung there as he hugged me.

'Andy.' I heard Tammy say behind me.

I stood up quickly and Doyle did then too, we had to find Andy.

'We'll find him.' He said.

We grabbed onto eachother and then we heard a snarl and someone fall to the ground, I realized my grip on Doyle had ceased. And screamed, 'Doyle!'

_**Ooooh, cliff hanger. Want Chapter 9 for the ending? Review! I also need your idea on how you want it to end... First one: Alice and Doyle both die. Second one: Doyle just dies.**_  
_**Third One: Alice just dies. Fourth One: Everyone survives.**_

_**I need you to review quickly so I can write it up. Depending on which ending will depend on how the epilogue (Chapter 10) will pan out too. So review!**_

_**Noxin**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, thank you to Mairenn for the creative criticism. Few things; Schtum beens to keep quiet. Another, thanks for the Grammar check, I am a huge Grammar freak myself and I know how it can ruin the story if there is bad vocabulary.**_  
_**So I am so sorry about that. You have earned the last 2 chapters though and you're right, I will go with the flow of the story and see where it takes me for the ending.**_  
_**Thanks again and thank you to MusicBeeQueen and Penny Pucci for reviewing on previous.**_

**Chapter 9**

I dropped to the floor scrambling around and Tammy did too, screaming. I was panicking and then the eerie silence that followed put me on edge.

'Doyle?' I whispered out into the darkness, not expecting an answer but the unexpected one I did get made my heart flutter and I let out my breath.

'Alice.'

His voice. Doyle's voice.

I felt hands grab my shoulders and I was going to say something but I felt a finger on my lips, it seemed to waver a bit on my cheek first though before hitting the correct place.

'Doyle, did you lose the sniper?'

'Ssssh,' he said. I was worried, I crouched and felt Tammy's hand, pulling her up to stand beside me.

'It's Scarlet.' He said solemnly.

'What?' I asked my voice cracking, that same anguished feeling came over me again and I felt like I needed to put more effort into building a friendship with Scarlet before she died. That was it right? She was dead?

'She's dead?' I asked voicing my thoughts.

Hearing Tammy made a soft, sad sound from behind me, Doyle said a little more consideringly, 'yeah.'

'Doyle?' I whispered.

We hadn't moved yet and I was getting impatient, and I could tell Tammy was anxious to find Andy. Now that Scarlet had died, there was no telling what the infected were capable of.

'Where's the sniper?'

There was silence but before I could repeat myself, hands released my shoulders and I heard hovered steps as if he was unsure what he was doing.

Returning, I felt the same hands in the same place on my shoulders, 'I've got it. I can see you and Tammy. Now let's move.'

We still spoke in hushed tones and discovered that was better than talking aloud even if the infected could hear us, it was better to whisper and pretend than shout aloud and know.

'Tammy? Tammy! Alice?'

Tammy ran and dragged me along behind her after hearing Andy. Doyle was holding onto me and ran at the same speed, the fact he was almost dragged had no effect on him.

There was no saying where we were heading except Tammy knew she had to follow his voice.

We reached the platform and before I could step out of the shadows I heard Tammy scream.

'No!'

I rounded the corner, Doyle close behind me and looked at the two bodies on the ground. They were struggling and it didnt settle in until I heard a familiar boy scream and the snarling and ripping of flesh that I realized what was going on.

'Shoot Doyle!'

He was stood there, senseless. And I thought Army men were supposed to be prepared for surprise combat.

'Don!' I screamed.

Don looked up at me, Andy was lying on the floor motionless except for his panicked breathing. I was thankful he was safe.

Getting to his feet, I could see his face clearly and Tammy shrieked. It was a terrifying sight, blood masking his face beyond recognition, his black eyes full of death.

He charged at me but he jolted back and I jumped due to the sound the sniper made when Doyle had aimed and shot without a second thought.

Don faultered a little, snarling in what could only be pain, but managed to charge again, I gripped onto Doyle as he shouted, 'fall back.'

We took steps back but then he fired again and Don fell to the floor as another chunk of flesh was blown out of him.

We watched as he didn't get up and laid there and I turned to Tammy to hug her as a sob escaped her mouth.

Doyle kept hold of the gun and then walked over to someone I had forgot about.

Andy.

'Over here!' Doyle yelled back at us.

I looked over to see Andy get up and take off down the platform.

'We stay together, whatever happens!' Tammy shouted as we ran after him.

'Andy no!' I said, tears burning my eyes. I choked them back and Doyle caught up with him quickly.

We jumped off the platform and onto the tracks to watch Doyle holding a lifeless Andy. And in that moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion again.

Like the adrenaline rush I had before, only this time, it was more of a miracle discovery.

As we ran and I approached Andy, I knew something different was going to happen.

We crouched down to look at Andy's eyes after Doyle inspected them and looked puzzled but then understanding crossed his face and he chuckled.

'Am I one of them?' Andy asked quietly and almost as confused as we were as we looked into his eyes.

There seemed to be a small blood shot clot in his brown eye, seperating the white from the brown iris in a battle of survival.

Infection in his blood but humanity in his heart.

'No,' Tammy said and I beamed, looking at Doyle.

We looked him up and down for a few minutes before Tammy embraced him and hand in hand and full of brother and sister love, they walked down the tracks and back towards the platform.

'He is one little fighter, aint he?' Doyle said surprising me.

'Not as brave as mine.' I said before I closed the distance and pressed my lips onto his in one long awaited moment.

We didnt add any pressure and salvaged the fact there would be plenty more time for everything else.

'Let's go.' He breathed against my lips leaving tingling feelings in parts of my body.

I nodded my head and took his hand, and we followed Andy and Tammy into the sunlight.

We walked to the stadium, it wasn't far but it was far enough to know that I was extrememly tired.

We saw Flynn sitting relaxed on his chopper, he saw us and grinned when he saw Doyle. Not so much when he saw Tammy, Andy and me.

He looked at us wearily, 'what's up with this Doyle?'

He took a look at us and we looked at him, 'this is my new family. You can't deny a man his family.'

Flynn sighed but smiled. He gestured for us to get in and as soon as my butt touched the seat, I was gone. Relaxed, calm and content.

Taking Doyle's hand, and watching Andy and Tammy fall upon one another in exhaustion, I smiled.

When people say in life and death situations, you fall in love. They really weren't lying. _Because I am falling,_

_Rescue Me, Doyle._

_**There you have it. Last chapter. I will be uploading the Epilogue shortly. Hoped you liked the ending, I was intent on Alice dying but when I was writing I didn't have the heart to see her die. She is so lovely and I like her a lot more than my other OC's.**_

_**So hope you enjoyed it and send me your feedback, especially you Mairenn, your criticism meant a lot to me.**_

_**~ Noxin**_


	10. Epilogue

Looking back on what happened I cannot genuinely say I was lucky. To be lucky would be to be the hero.

_And Doyle was the hero._

And I would have saved my friends, each and every single one of them.

I would have carried Kylie or at least stayed with her so she wouldn't have broken her leg in the first place.

I would have saved that woman and that man by warning them beforehand that I should go out and check first.

I also would have sacrificed myself for Sam.

Along with that, I would have saved Scarlet. I knew I could do all those things, so why didn't I?

Doyle successfully saved Tammy and Andy's life under strict instructions from Scarlet, but what we discovered when we flew over the ocean was that the infected broke out to other countries.

We couldn't find a lab scientist anywhere to clone Andy's immunity to the virus.

We didn't know how much to take and how much necassary for the cure.

Soon enough, we all strayed. Flynn found nothing to stay around for anymore, his relationship with his wife was more important than his friendship to Doyle and loyalship to Andy and Tammy.

Andy and Tammy were frustrated with having to move around a lot, and they agreed they would stay together.

So when one morning, we woke up from a rough sleep in an abandoned Newsagents in Paris, we weren't surprised to see them gone.

Which left me and Doyle. Without Andy and Tammy, we found no purpose to live.

There was no cure and we were forever on the move to a safe place.

'Are you sure?'

I nodded, shakily. I watched him take the offending item and he aimed it. I don't remember feeling the pain.

I don't think there was any. And to say there was a blinding light would be lying.

It's like falling asleep. I know what you are thinking, it was a complete waste of time and effort and lives to kill yourself just 28 days after we survived a catastrophe.

But there was no end. Everyone was gone, killed or infected.

It was no life. And I wish now, I had done all those things above to become a hero, maybe if everyone had survived, things would have turned out differently.

I am sorry Doyle, _you cannot rescue us this time._

_**I am so sorry. I didn't plan for it to go this way but after about a minute into this, it wrote itself. I had to think to what it would have been like if the whole world was infected. Andy would have felt under pressure because he was the only available cure, but that didnt matter if they couldnt find anyone to help them try it out.**_  
_**Tammy would have went along, Flynn would have left and it would be hard to imagine that 2 people who had only known eachother for a few weeks could successfully survive, with only eachother. One would either leave or die leaving the other one alone and desolate.**_

_**So I am so sorry if you hate this prologue, Alice wrote it. =]**_  
_**Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all and hope you enjoyed it. Stay put because I will be doing another OC story VERY soon on another movie. Don't ask me what, I don't even know yet.**_

_**Love and Regards ~**_

_**Noxin.**_


End file.
